


DS12

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip and Malcolm both after the same girl?  Oh, yes. And who is her father?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Well, as you can see, I have finally got round to finishing the story. This was a lot easier than the one that I had started with. I hope that it will not put you to sleep.  


* * *

DS12

The U.S.S Enterprise has been decommissioned and some of its crew are now serving aboard other starships, but most have chosen to follow Captain Archer to DS12. Starfleet have never had a substation out this far before. Archer and his crew have been aboard the station over a month now getting everything ready. Everyone from each department has been busy making sure everything is ready. Trip, Malcolm, Hoshi, and Travis are all there doing their best. Phlox has gone back to his own home world for a while but he will be back on duty once the station is up and running. Archer is on the bridge. There are still a few things left that need doing but apart from that it is all set for go. He stands by the Captainâ€™s chair with one hand on it and proudly takes a good look around. He takes a few steps forward, looks round and then returns to sit down in his chair. He has his hands on the armrests and looks at it in wonder. At this point, Trip enters the bridge with a padd in his hand. As he does, he slows down his steps and looks at Archer.

â€˜Feels comfortable, doesnâ€™t it?â€™ Archer swings round and faces Trip with a little smile on his face and then slides back into the chair.

â€˜I spent ages making sure it was just right. After all, you will be the one sitting in it,â€™ Trip says with a grin.

â€˜I am not planning on living in this chair, Tripâ€™, he replies in a pleasant, cheerful manner. At this point Trip goes forward to the Captain and hands over the padd he has.

â€˜Captain, as you can see most areas of the station are completed, but there are some that need a bit more work. I think Lt. Reed is still not too happy about the armoury yet, but he is almost there.â€™ Trip pauses for a moment, chewing at his lower lip as he thinks.

â€˜Is there any thing else, Commander?â€™ 

â€˜Yes. We are almost done here, and we have some time before we begin to receive visitors, and I was just wonderingâ€¦â€™ Trip pauses again, thinking about how to ask the question.

â€˜What is it, Tripâ€™?

â€˜Well, I hear that Sam and the Luna Foundation are intending to study a planet near here and I was wondering if I could go along for the ride. I mean, it would be a great experience. I could even bring back some pictures and scans for us to study as well.â€™

â€˜That just might be a good idea. Are you sure that you wonâ€™t be needed here?â€™

â€˜Everything is almost done here and anything that does need doing, well, they can manage quite well without me.â€™

â€˜Ok Trip. Why not get what you need and then let me know when you are ready. Iâ€™ll have one of the shuttlecraft prepared for you.â€™

Trip gives a little smile of thanks and turns to enter the turbolift. A little later, Trip is met by Archer in one of the shuttlecraft hangers. He is there with an ensign and they are checking something on a padd. Archer hands over the padd to the young ensign and sends him on his way.

â€˜Trip! All set I see. I wish I were going in your place. I have something here for Sam that Iâ€™d like you to give to her for me.â€™

â€˜Sure. Do you want me to bring anything back, besides some great pictures and readings from the planet?â€™

Archer looks at Trip for a moment and then with a little smile on his face, says, â€˜Well, you could try Sam.â€™ They both laugh. Still laughing, they walk over to the shuttlecraft and climb in. Trip places his gear at the back and turns back to the doorway where Archer is standing.

â€˜Well, I guess this it then, Captain. Iâ€™ll see you in a few days. And do make sure that nobody blows up my Engineering department while Iâ€™m gone.â€™

â€˜Yours, Trip?â€™ asked Archer, laughing. 

They both grin at each other and then Archer steps off the shuttlecraft while Trip settles himself at the front. He checks all the controls and is soon ready for take-off. 

Meanwhile, the Luna craft is on course for an area of space close to DS12. Sam is sitting in a large chair with a high back, studying some information on a hand-held padd. In front of her is a fold-down table with a cup of coffee, which seems to have gone cold now. Derek walks over to her and sits down facing her. He smiles at her, but it seems that she is so in engrossed in reading her padd that she has not even noticed his arrival.

As Derek reaches his hand out and lowers Samâ€™s padd with a smile, he starts to talk to her. â€˜Why not give that a break? Youâ€™ve been at it for a while. Have a fresh cup of coffee.â€™

â€˜No thanks. I didnâ€™t realise that it has been that long. Time just seems to fly by so quickly.â€™

â€˜You seem to have thrown yourself right into your work since you and Malcolm stopped seeing each other. Sam, I know that work is supposed to take your mind off things, but you do have to face up to what is happening and deal with it.â€™

â€˜I know, but this is not the time.â€™

As they talk the co-pilot announces that they are now approaching the planet. 

 

Sam and Derek look out of the window and see this beautiful, bright, pastel blue planet. And as they go through into the planetâ€™s atmosphere there are some thick clouds. Once they clear the clouds they can see the most beautiful red sunset that they have ever seen. Sam and Derek look at each other with a great delight. 

The com beeps. It is the pilot. Derek answers.

â€˜Sir, we have an incoming message. It is a shuttlecraft from DS12. The pilot wants to know if he can have permission to join us.â€™

â€˜Did he give a name?â€™

â€˜Commander Charles Tucker III, sir.â€™

â€˜Tell him that we will be pleased to see him, and that he can join us when he gets here.â€™

They find their landing place. There is already a building there from previous science studies, which is going to be their base for the next few days. By the time Trip arrives they have already got all of their equipment set up. Derek meets up with Trip at the landing area and walks back to base with him. When they reached the base, Sam is loading the transport to take her up into the hills. Trip and Derek meet her half way to the transport and stop.

â€˜Hi Trip, itâ€™s great to see you again.â€™ Sam doesnâ€™t stop to talk. She speaks to them whilst she continues towards the transport, and places the equipment in the back.

As she does, she looks back at them both. They both look at her, puzzled.

â€˜Well Trip, are you going to join me up there or are you just going to stay here and watch?â€™ She starts to walk towards the driverâ€™s side.

â€˜Sure, but Iâ€™m driving.â€™ As he speaks, he looks at Derek. â€˜Her geography is so bad, itâ€™s a wonder that she even finds her way this far out.â€™ And then heads toward the transport. 

It is too late. As Trip gets to the transport Sam is already in the driving seat and has started the engine. She sits there wearing sunglasses and a huge smile on her face as she looks round at Trip. He slides in after placing his equipment in the back with the rest. As he shuts the door he looks at her with this worried look about him.

â€˜I just hope that we get there tonight. It would be good to get shots of the sunset.â€™

â€˜Hey, donâ€™t worry. You sound just like the Captain.â€™ Then she looks forward with a grin on her face and starts the transport.

Once they reach the hills they just take in the wonderful view of the place. There is a cabin where they can stay overnight. They set up their equipment and waste no time in taking pictures and readings from around the campsite. After a while, as Sam is checking the equipment one last time before they settle down for the night, Trip puts some food on the table that is outside the cabin, and then takes some hot drinks to where Sam is and hands one over to her.

Sam takes a sip of her drink. â€˜Hmm that is just what the doctor ordered,â€™ she said gratefully, then together they move over to the table, sit down and start to eat. 

â€˜You look worn out,â€™ observes Trip.

â€˜Well, things have been a bit hectic.â€™

Trip pauses for a moment, looking at Sam. â€˜I am sorry about you and Malcolm. I had thought that you two would have worked out.â€™

â€˜I know. I thought so too.â€™

â€˜I guess having an over-protective father who just happens to be your C/O cannot have helped.â€™ 

â€˜I guess not. As for my father, he thinks there is no man good enough for me. But there was more to it than just that. I guess us both working so far apart as we do, didnâ€™t help. And Malcolm having trouble making commitments had something to do with it as well. â€™

â€˜But surely you could have worked that out? I know that he cares for you and wants the two of you to be together.â€™

â€˜That may have been the case at the time but now, itâ€™s a different story. I mean from what I hear, he has something going on with Hoshi.â€™

â€˜But that is nothingâ€¦â€™ then Trip stops as he realises that he has just confirmed the rumour.

Sam saw the look on his face. â€˜Itâ€™s ok Trip. Itâ€™s not like we made any promises to each other. We are both free to see whomever we want.â€™

Trip looks at her in a slightly different way. He has not looked at a woman in this way since Tâ€™Pol, and he is kind of confused as to the way he is feeling about Sam. As he eats, he stares at Sam. She then looks up and wonders why he is looking at her in that strange way.

â€˜Is there something wrong? Have I something on my face?â€™ 

â€˜No not all. I was just thinking.â€™ He then looks away and concentrates on his food.

â€˜Hmm, that was great, Trip. Where did you learn to make something out of nothing?â€™

â€˜Oh, that is nothing really. I am just glad that you enjoyed it.â€™

As they finish Sam reaches out to take Tripâ€™s plate so that she can clean up. As she does, their hands touch. They freeze, and all they could do is just to look at each other. Sam looks a little flushed.

As Sam takes her hand away, she stands up. â€˜Sorry, I just thought that as you did the cooking, I would clear up.â€™ With this she takes her plate and cup and goes into the cabin.

Shortly after this Trip takes his dishes and follows her in. He finds Sam by the sink. He walks up to behind her and places his plate and cup to one side. He takes Sam by the arm and turns her round, takes her by the waist and pulls her in to him, and slowly starts to kiss her. Sam places her hand on his chest as if to stop him. He looks into her eyes for a moment, and then carries on kissing her. Sam stops resisting and embraces him with both arms, and they passionately kiss.

After a while they slowly start to undress each other until they reach their underwear.

â€˜Ha, this is all wrongâ€™ says Sam.

â€˜No, it is not. It is anything but. You know that this feels so right. We both feel it.â€™

Trip has her face in his hands as they carry on kissing. They slowly work their way into the bedroom. Later that night, as they lie facing each other, bodies tangled together, Trip takes his right hand and gently strokes Samâ€™s face, pushing the hair out of her eyes. And then slowly, he runs one finger down her arm. Whilst he is doing this, his eyes go down to her body. With his arm which is under Samâ€™s head, he gently pulls her in towards him to kiss her. Sam smiles.

â€˜Whatâ€™s so funny?â€™ asked Trip.

â€˜I though that three times was enough,â€™ she replied, still smiling.

â€˜Well, lets make it an even four, then.â€™

He grins back at her and they start to make love once again. A few hours later it is almost dawn, and Sam wakes to find herself in Tripâ€™s embrace. She manages to slowly slide out without waking him up. She takes a shower and then goes outside to check on the overnight readings from the equipment they had set up. She looks round and sees the higher ground and decides to go further up to get more readings. She gets into the transport and sets off. 

Trip comes out in just his PJ bottoms. He stands in the doorway wondering what has happened to her. He notices that the jeep has gone, and then it finally dawns on him where Sam might be. After he gets himself dressed, he picks up his rucksack and prepares for a long hike up the hill.

Once Trip gets to the top, he sees Sam sittngt there on the ground with one knee up and the other tucked underneath her. He goes over to where she is, and kneels down beside her. She looks rather worried as she checks out the padd in her hand. Her expression becomes more and more serious as she goes through the padd.

â€˜Whatâ€™s wrong?â€™ asks Trip.

Sam starts looking around and up. Then, with Tripâ€™s help, gets herself up from the ground. They both stand there for a moment. Sam still has not yet looked at Trip.

â€˜What is it?â€™ asked Trip once again, but in a stronger voice.

â€˜Thereâ€™s a storm comingâ€™, she replies in a worried voice.

â€˜So thereâ€™s a little storm coming. I am sure that itâ€™s not that serious.â€™ 

â€˜You donâ€™t understand,â€™ she said urgently. â€˜This is an electrical storm. And it is a strong one, too. We have to get back down to the cabin and take shelter. There is a cellar that we can use. It should keep us safe enough.â€™

â€˜Why donâ€™t we just go back down and join Derek?â€™ 

â€˜We donâ€™t have the time.â€™

They quickly load their gear into the jeep and drive down to the cabin. As they do, they can see the clouds changing rapidly. They get there with barely time to spare.

â€˜We have to get the equipment inside,â€™ says Sam. â€˜The wind seems to be picking up speed.â€™

â€˜No, we donâ€™t have time. Look.â€™ Trip points to the sky where the clouds are a dark grey, and there is electronic lighting in them.

â€˜Come on, get inâ€™ Trip grabs Sam by her arm and drags her into the cabin. They secure the door and head for the cellar. Once there, they could hear the lightning crackling above them. The cellar is well stocked with tinned foods, a couple of beds and a table and chairs. Sam goes over and sits down on one of the beds, taking off her shoes and sliding back onto the bed, which is up against the wall. She brings her legs up and rests her head on her knees. Trip sits down beside her looking rather confused as what to do here.

â€˜How long do you think that this could go on for?â€™ Trip asks.

â€˜Well, there is no way of telling. It could be minutes, or hours. Even days.â€™ 

Trip looks at her in shock.

â€˜What do you mean days?â€™

â€˜This is an unknown region and we just do not have a time frame here. The last humans to be here were nearly a hundred years ago. And even then, they were not here during a storm.â€™

â€˜So, I guess that we will be making ourselves comfortable then,â€™ replies Trip cheekily.

Sam turns her heads towards him, looks at him for a while and then laughs a little. 

â€˜At least I manage to make you smile.â€™

Sam looks away again.

â€˜I guess I have been a little distant. It is just that it feels somewhat awkward, at least for me.â€™

Trip places his hand on her back which he gently strokes. As he does this, he leans forward towards her. With the other hand, he cups Samâ€™s face and gently turns her towards him and starts to kiss her. As they slowly kiss, Tripâ€™s hand moves from her face slowly down her arm. Before long, Trip gently guides her back down on the bed. At this point, Sam stops him and gets up putting her head in her hands.

â€˜We canâ€™t do this.â€™ She pushes her hair back and stands there like that for a moment.

Trip comes up behind her, putting his hands on her arms and turning her round to face him.

â€˜Why? You know that this is what we both want. Donâ€™t even ask me how this came about but I do know that I want this. And if I am not mistaken, after last night, I say that this is what you want too.â€™

Samâ€™s eyes now meet with Tripâ€™s, and she looks even more confused. Trip can see that in her eyes. He pulls her in and puts his arms round her. 

After a while, they notice that all is quiet outside. The storm must have passed. They make their way back out and take a moment to look around to see if there iss any damage. Sam goes towards the equipment that they had set up.

â€˜Well, at least there was no damage,â€™ she says.

Trip carries on checking the equipment and mumbles a reply. Sam looks over at Trip, and says nothing.

â€˜I guess that we had better pack this lot away and head back.â€™

â€˜I guess so.â€™ Still no response of any kind.

They pack up everything and Trip drives them back. The drive down was going to take them some time, and it would be a long drive if this silence carries on. As he drives, Trip takes a quick look at Sam, who is sitting there and staring out of the window. He is trying to think what to say to her. He figures that she is thinking the same as he is.

What with him and Malcolm being the best of friends, this would be somewhat awkward for both of them. Neither of them would do anything to jeopardise that, but he has all these feelings for her, that he too is unsure. He is unsure of where all this came from. He has always liked Sam. He has considered her a good friend all this time and never really thought of her in a romantic way. Well, maybe on the odd occasion. But now he cannot get her - them - out of his head. He chews on his lip for a moment. Then, he stops the vehicle and sits there for a while before turning towards her. As he leans forward, he puts his hand on one side of her face and brings it round to him, and he starts kissing her. It is not long before Sam returns his kisses. She realises that there is no point in fighting this. She turns towards him. Then as they stop, they just rest their heads together and stay like that for a while.

â€˜I lost someone that meant a lot to me once, all because I never said anything. I am not going to let that happen again. I want to let you know that I am feeling all this attraction for you, and I donâ€™t even know where the hell it is coming from. Thinking about it, if I am honest about it, I guess it has always been there, but as you and Malcolm were together, I just put it to the back of my mind. I really tried to. I donâ€™t know why it has all surfaced now.â€™

â€˜All this is huge surprise to me, too.â€™ Sam sits back and faces the front with a surprised look on her face, somewhat lost for words.

Trip slowly faces the front and without looking at Sam, says, â€˜What are we going to do?â€™ 

â€˜I wish I knewâ€™. They both sit there for a moment staring ahead and not saying a word. 

Then finally Trip decides to make a start back down. As he starts the motor, he moves his hand down to the side but he grabs Samâ€™s hand and gives it a quick squeeze. Then they head off.

Derek was glad to see both of them back in one piece. He stands there as he watches them get out of vehicle, and start to unload their gear. He walks over to them.

â€˜Good to see you back. You both ok?â€™

As they carry on unpacking, they glance briefly at each other.

â€˜Sure we areâ€™, replies Trip. 

Derek looks at them both as if there were more to come. Then he helps them to gather everything back into the spacecraft. 

Derek faces Trip, â€˜It was good to have you aboard with us, Trip. Maybe next time we will not be stuck in a storm like this one.â€™

â€˜I hope so too.â€™ They both laugh a little and shake hands. 

Trip turns to say goodbye to Sam. Her face goes from a cheerful look to a sallow one. Then he realises something.

â€˜Oh yes, Iâ€™d almost forgotten something.â€™ He reaches into his bag and takes out a package. â€˜The Captain and asked me to give you this.â€™

â€˜Thanks.â€™ Sam opens up the package which contains a small photo of both Archer and her late mother. She is so pleased with it that her eyes fill up with tears. She holds it up to her chest, looks at Trip, â€˜Tell him thanks.â€™

Once they had all said their farewells, they set off on their separate ways. Both in their own craft, Trip and Sam look disappointed as to the way things are left between them. There is so much to be said between them that was never said. But things are very awkward for them and there is a sense of uncertainty about just how they both are feeling. Maybe it is for the best to leave things as they are.

A couple of months have passed and Sam is sitting at her table in Derekâ€™s office back at the University. At this point she seems lost in thought as she sits there staring at the picture that Archer had given her, of him and her mother. Derek walks in and places something on his table which startles her, and she finally becomes aware of her surroundings.

â€˜I am sorry; I didnâ€™t mean to startle you.â€™

Donâ€™t worry, I was just thinking about things, and lost track of time.â€™

â€˜How is your father?â€™

â€˜Oh, he is doing fine. They are very busy over there right now.â€™

â€˜Have you two sorted things out between you?â€™

â€˜You mean about him being over-protective? Yes, he said that he will work on that. But being my father, he is always going to be somewhat protective of me.â€™ She smiles. â€˜I guess that I should be honoured at that.â€™

â€˜I guess you should, too. How about Trip and Malcolm? Have you sorted that out too?â€™

Slightly nervously she replied, â€˜Weâ€™ve talked and we are all fine now.â€™

â€˜Have you decided anything yet?â€™

Sam looks over at Derek, who now is sitting on his table, with a surprised look. He gets up, goes over to her, and, whilst learning towards her, he places one hand on the back of her chair and the other on her table.

â€˜You have to make a decision one way or the other.â€™

Sam sits back in her chair in a more relaxed manner. â€˜Itâ€™s not easy. My head is telling me one thing and my heart another.â€™

â€˜I think that in this case, you should just go with your heart.â€™ Sam looks round at Derek. â€˜You should sometimes just throw caution to the winds and take a chance.â€™ He smiles at her and raises his eyebrows.

He then picks up a few things and heads off to his next class. As he reaches the door, he stops and turns. â€˜Just think about it.â€™

Sam sits back in her chair and whilst she is looking at the picture that her father had given her, she is twiddling a pen in her hand. She wonders how things would have turned out if her parents had stayed together. How things would have been different. Then she senses a presence. She looks round and she sees him standing there in the open doorway. He looks so unsure if he should be there at all. His stare seems to be going from Sam, to side to side and lower, looking to the ground. Whilst she takes it all in and figures out how she feels about it, she finally decides what to do. She smiles and then slowly gets up and goes over to him and stands in the middle of the doorway. She takes him by the hand and steps close to him. And then she lets go of his hand and slowly moves her hands up his arm, placing one round his neck and the other on his shoulder. He steps a little closer to her and gently kisses her forehead. He puts his hands on her hips. Then he kisses her cheeks and moves to her lips. They kiss very slowly. After a while they finally stop kissing, and Sam gently strokes his face with her fingers.

â€˜Are you sure this is what you want?â€™

â€˜Yes.â€™

â€˜You know that we are going to have our work cut out for us.â€™

â€˜It doesnâ€™t matter. I know that somehow weâ€™ll work all that out as we go along. There are no set rules here.â€™

Sam smiles at him. She is so sure now of what she wants. It feels so right and she is prepared for what lies ahead for them, and is willing to do whatever it takes.

* * *

I hope that you had enjoyed reading this. I had not said who that was standing there in the doorway as I want all the readers to talk about it and discuss it and even decide as to who it should be. Is it Malcolm or Trip? Who do you want it to be? 


End file.
